Kisses and Chinese Food
by Sara K M
Summary: What happens between "Chambers vs. Malone" and "Diamond Sam."


Kisses and Chinese Food

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **My husband has started watching** _ **Cheers,**_ **and against my better judgement, I've ended up getting attached to Sam and Diane as a result. Sigh. Like I need another fandom...**

Diane Chambers floated out of the courtroom, still holding onto Sam Malone's arm. She couldn'd believe she'd finally received the proposal she wanted from him, and even more importantly, this time Diane was certain he meant it. "So when should hold the wedding? Would six months be enough time or would it be more prudent to wait a whole year? Should we hold it in a church or a hotel? How about - "

"Sweetheart, how 'bout we talk about that later?" Sam asked in his half teasing, half annoyed voice.

"Discuss," she said automatically. But then she sighed. As much as Diane would love to spend the rest of the day discussing their upcoming wedding, she'd put Sam through a lot today. How could she have had him arrested? "Yes, Sam, we can dicuss it later. Actually, I am becoming hungry. Would you like to have Chinese food?" She knew how much he enjoyed that kind of cuisine.

"Hungry? You better believe I'm hungry." His blue eyes looked at her from head to toe, making it clear he meant something other than food.

Diane felt herself heat up at way he examined her, but nevertheless, she protested. "Sam, you are aware I meant for food!" She swatted his arm playfully. "Please, I am serious. Chinese food."

Sam sighed. "Only if we get take - out."

Diane wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Take - out? Must we?" She perferred fancy French restaurants to Chinese food but take - out was even worse.

"Yes," said Sam, pulling her to the nearest Chinese take - out counter. "Then we can go back to my appartment right away."

Diane grumbled but her body molded itself to his, almost against her will. She loved the way his leg felt against hers while they walked. It had been so long...

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Legs moved against each other and hands stroked as they made their way into his appartment.

Diane smiled as she noticed everything looked the same as the last time she'd been there. She felt as if the appartment was welcoming her back with a warm embrace. His big television set was situated in the center of the room. His brown leather sofa still sat in the corner, and behind it was that ghastly picture of the dogs playing poker. The red wallpaper was still peeling and needed to be re - done. On the other side of the room was a small table, where they placed the cartoons of take - out.

Then they attacked each other with kisses. "I've missed this place," Diane moaned, as his warm lips landed on her neck.

"It missed you, too," Sam replied as he brushed her blond hair gently with his fingers. Then he sprinkled the other side of her neck with kisses, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. How could he always do that? "Especially the bedroom."

"Mmmm," Diane moaned in agreement as she pressed her lips against his for another kiss that went straight to her soul. Simultaneously, she pushed him in the direction of the door behind him that led to the bedroom. Over the past two years, Diane had nearly gone to bed with Sam several times, but she could never bring herself to do it when she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. But now they finally wanted the same thing, and neither of them needed to wait any longer.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Resting her head on Sam's firm chest, Diane sighed with contentment. "That was amazing."

"Of course I was," said Sam.

Diane tried not to let the comment bother her too much, considering how happy she was. But still. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I believe _I_ was part of what made it amazing, Sam."

"Just a little," Sam teased her as his blue eyes danced.

"Really?" she teased him back as she ran her fingers over his buddocks. "What about when I - "

"Okay, you were amazing, too." He paused to give her a slow kiss that made Diane feel like melting beurre, which liquifed much slower and more completely than American butter ever did. "Beyond amazing, actually," he corrected himself when he finished the kiss.

She smiled and placed her head back on his chest and listend to the steady thump - thump of his heart. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and then began playing with her hair. Diane felt her heart swell even more than it did at the courthouse. She was the only person Sam Malone was ever tender and sweet toward, and she loved it when he showed that side of himself.

"I love you, Sam," she told him.

He kissed her head tenderly again in response. There was a time when the fact that Sam didn't say "I love you" bothered Diane a little. In fact, she didn't tell Sam she loved him the entire time they were dating two years earlier because he couldn't seem to say it to her. But now, Diane knew it wasn't that important. Sam showed his love in so many ways, the words were superfluous.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, they heated up the Chinese food and Diane tried to hide her disgust that they were eating out of cartons. She supposed the food was all right, though. She carefully stabbed a piece of sweet and sour chicken with a plastic fork.

Sam finished one of the pieces of teriyaki beef on a stick. (Seriously, whose idea was it to put meat on a _stick_? It should at least be consumed with silverware.) Then he waved it around aimelessly. "This kind of reminds me of one of those swords we saw at that Shakespeare thing you made me see once." He waved the stick around again, pretending to try to stab her. "I'll get you!"

"Sam," Diane giggled a little, in spite of herself. As he continued to try to "attack" she laughed more and more. No one could make her laugh like he could, and she loved him for it. Still, she couldn't resist adding, "That 'Shakespeare thing' was the university's production of _Romeo and Juliet_ ," once she'd calmed down.

"Whatever," he replied. "The sword fighting in it was all right." Then he took a bite of seseme noodles slirping them up as he did so.

Diane giggled again. "You know, speaking of Shakespeare, I'm reminded of one of his sonnets, which said, 'Some glory in their birth, some in their skill. Some in their wealth, some in their body's force.'" She gave him a _look_ as she said that, considering how much that last line definitely applied to him. He simply rolled his eyes at her and stuffed an egg roll into his mouth.

She continued, "Some in their garmets though new fangled ill;... And then it ends 'But these particulars are not my measure."'* Diane batted her eyes at him. "Do you know what _is_ my measure?"

Sam looked her blankly. "Huh?"

Diane smiled. She knew he wouldn't understand what she said, but she loved that sonnet, so she had to quote it anyway. "You are, Sam. You're what's most important to me."

He nodded and kissed her hand tenderly, showing his love in his eyes. Then he studied her hand for a moment. "Don't most chicks who are engaged have some type of ring? Wanna look for one tommorrow?"

Diane's heart melted into a puddle at that comment. "Oh, Sam!" she cried in joy and gave him another kiss. Nevertheless, she couldn't resist adding, "It's 'would you like to', and I'd love to." This engagement was definitely real if _he_ was speaking about rings.

* **Shakespeare's XCI Sonnet.**

 **I do hope I got the characterization right, but let me know if I made any mistakes. Of course, I'd also love reviews if you think I did well, too.**


End file.
